Talk:Male Fleet Trooper
Any particular reason these should be separate? The only true difference is gender. You could say there is a female in the place where you get the PED, but a male trooper could just as easily been there instead. And unlike Pirates, they don't even have discerning traits like shields and they are merged. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :We are trying to be thorough. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 17:05, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Its a difference in GENDER. Unlike a lot of things that are merged together (Shield Pirate Trooper and Pirate Trooper), the sole difference is gender. Not a difference in power, not a difference in equipment, just gender. I don't even see why Retro Studios themselves bothered to give them separate scans. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:46, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Cause they were lazy? :/ --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 17:48, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, giving them the same scan would probably require less effort. Regardless, I think these articles should be merged. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) There's also no discerning traits whatsoever between a Flying Pirate and a Echoes-era Aerotrooper. Dazuro 19:28, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :That isn't entirely true. Flying Pirates aim for you when they're about to die, but Aerotroopers actually HOME IN ON YOU. Meaning they can turn and stuff like that. :HOWEVER, that isn't the topic at hand, the topic at hand is this article. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:05, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I would argue that it is actually relevant, seeing as they're both examples of "things that differ only in name and appearance," and thus they should be subject to the same rules as far as number of articles goes. That's interesting though, never noticed. Dazuro 00:10, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :You notice pretty quickly when a Aerotrooper is after you. Its easy to just dodge a Flying Pirate, but Aerotroopers are annoying... :Regardless, I just want to talk about this right now. Retro only changed three letters. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:43, August 14, 2010 (UTC) But that's just the thing. The aerotroopers actually are a good indicator of what to do in this case--either we have articles on every variant no matter how different, in which case male and female troopers get their own articles, or we start drawing arbitrary lines on what is and is not similar enough to get lumped together. I don't see how this can be discussed completely independently of other similar subjects. The way I see it, at least as far as these go, is that Retro gave them unique models, unique scans, and named them differently, so they should be classified as different articles. We have several articles that will never be more than stubs, since there just flat-out isn't any more information on them out there. Is there any harm to that? Dazuro 00:53, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Those got merged, just saying... [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 07:51, September 1, 2015 (UTC)